Cuando el cielo se oscurece
by Arkham'lp
Summary: Es increiblemente extraña la manera en que la vida puede cambiar tan drasticamente en menos de un segundo. Un acto descuidado y ¡listo! la vida de más de uno queda arruinada. Los Uchiha ahora tendran que ver que no todo es como parece.
1. Chapter 1

**SO SORRY! EL CAPITULO LO SUBÍ... ¿EQUIVOCADO? SI, LO QUE PASÓ CON ESTE Y CON LOS OTROS DOS FICS QUE SUBÍ FUE QUE COMO NO TENGO WORD USO UN CORRECTOR ONLINE, AL FINAL ME QUEDAN DOBLES LOS CAPITULOS, EL QUE NO ESTA EDITADO Y EL QUE SI, POR NO FIJARME Y SER MUY DESCUIDADA SUBÍ LOS QUE NO ESTABAN EDITADOS, UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR ESO, PROMETO TENER MAS CUIDADO Y PRESTAR MAS ATENCIÓN A LO QUE HAGO**

**0 APROVECHANDO QUE HE VUELTO A SUBIR E CAP, ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERA AYUDAR CON EL RESUMEN? eS QUE YA LO VOLVI A HACER PERO SIGUE IGUAL DE HORRENDO, DE VERDAD SIEMPRE HE SIDO PESIMA EN ESO Y UN POCO DE AYUDA ME VENDRÍA GENIAL!**

**Cuando el cielo se oscurece**

Inspirada en _Het wereldje van Beer Lighthart _(El mundo de Ben Lighthart) del escritor holandes _Jaap ter Haar_.

No se bien que tan conocida sea esta, a mi parecer, gran obra. Pero sin duda puedo decir que es verdaderamente recomendable, y, aunque es relativamente corta, y deja con ganas de leer mas, te llena de sensaciones y sentimientos que te hacen reflexionar. Pero bueno, no estoy aqui para dar una reseña del libro o hablar de que me pareció. Esta mención al libro y al autor es para que sepan, ustedes que leen, cual fue mi inspiración para escribir este fic. En ningún momento intentare copiar nada del libro, por supuesto, y si leen el escrito lo podrán comprobar. Pero lo que si hago es tratar de hallar un paralelismo en cuanto a la situación que enfrenta el personaje principal de esta obra, Ben, con Itachi, que es el principal de mi fic.

Tal vez en mi manera de describir ciertos acontecimientos rutinarios se pueda apreciar notablemente que hay parecidos con la forma en que lo hace el señor Jaap ter Haar, espero que eso no se tome a mal, e intentare que no sea así. Pero la forma descriptiva de las situaciones diarias que enfrenta Ben tras su ceguera total accidental son, creo yo, la forma correcta y perfecta en que podrían ser descritas, más aun viniendo de personas como nosotros, en este caso como el —ter Haar—, que utilizan los ojos y no los oídos para ver. De todos modos, esta por demás mencionar, que haré lo posible por no verme claramente influenciada por la manera de escribir del autor, otorgándole a mi relato un sello un tanto personal de mi parte, como escritora aficionada (con ansias de un día volverse alguien profesional) y narradora, como de Itachi, como personaje principal.

Ya sin mas que aclarar solo espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y aunque tal vez no sea tan concreta y especifica como me gustaría, espero que por lo menos la catalogen como un relato que deje un buen regusto al finalizar.

También quiero mencionar que, aunque Itachi es mi personaje principal, Sasuke también sera alguien muy importante, catalogandolo por su coparticipación e importancia como otro protagonista.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de su creador Kishimoto, no son usados con ánimos de lucro. La historia esta inspirada, mas no basada, en el libro anteriormente mencionado.

...

**Capitulo 1. El día en que la luz desapareció**

Sasuke, después de nueve largos años, volvía a derramar un par de lágrimas. Encerrado en uno de los cubículos, dentro del sanitario, limpió bruscamente aquellas gotas saladas que dejaban salir sus emociones, y que, según él, mostraban su debilidad. Pero en esta ocasión, luego de tanto tiempo, lo que en verdad dejaban ver, era su culpa. Si, Uchiha Sasuke se sentía total y completamente culpable del terrible y desafortunado evento catastrófico de esa mañana.

La única vez en que el Uchiha menor sintió, como en esos momentos, que su corazón dejaba de latir para después ir en aumento, ser atravesado por un millón de objetos filosos, estrujado, golpeado, maltratado y bruscamente torturado, fue aquel día en que después de secuestrados, los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres fueron arrojados como desechos frente a su mansión, cuando el tenía apenas siete años.

Ahora, a sus dieciséis años, todos esos sentimientos regresaron pero aumentados a una millonésima potencia. Y, en esos momentos no contaba con el apoyo de nadie —mas bien no lo quería— que le hiciera sentirse mejor.

Salio de aquel cubículo de gruesos paneles plásticos blancos. Se colocó frente al lavamanos. Medio peinó sus cabellos negros y pequeños destellos azulados brillaron en algunos de ellos. Sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, debido a llorar más de lo pensado, parecían irreconocibles para él. Lavó múltiples veces su cara hasta obtener un resultado lo mas parecido a si mismo. Serio, frió y en cierto modo aburrido.

Al estar levemente convencido con su aspecto se alejó del lavamanos, inspiró hondo y, manteniendo un porte calmado, se apresuró a abandonar los sanitarios. Llegó de manera rápida y serena al vestíbulo, donde estaba la sala de espera, transitando por los blancos y bien iluminados corredores del hospital. Se dejo caer en una silla azul marino de manera pesada y cansada, advirtiendo con su gesto a todas las enfermeras que no les tomaba en cuenta.

Pasaron dos horas más, las cuales se sintieron como una eternidad para él, entre las voces cercanas pero al tiempo lejanas de otros que esperaban ver a sus familiares y amigos, las mismas cuarenta enfermeras pasando una y otra vez frente a él, y el insoportable _tic tac _de aquel reloj de manecillas que lo hacía ver todo aun más lento, cuando la doctora y cirujana, Tsunade, se presentó ante el junto con su asistente y residente, Shizune.

— Joven Uchiha —llamó de manera un poco brusca la primera—. Ya hemos terminado con la cirugia.

El corazón de Sasuke latió demasiado aprisa, su cuerpo quería comenzar a temblar pero el no lo permitió y siguió con su pose serena.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó observando a los ojos de la rubia de grandes atributos frente a el, manteniendo como solo el podía una voz fría y calculadora.

— La cirujia salio, dentro de lo que cabe, bien —la doctora Tsunade pronunciaba cada palabra con demasiada cautela—. Pero como ya imanábamos, el resultado fue el... clínicamente esperado. Hicimos todo lo medicamente posible, mas sin embargo, debido al daño que presentaba el paciente, no hubo mucho que... —lanzó un suspiro y continuó—. Detuvimos la hemorragia, cauterizamos las heridas y logramos salvar sus ojos pero el... Su condición es irreversible, intratable e inoperable.

— Permanente —susurró con la voz más fuerte de lo que el mismo hubiera esperado. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y una presión que aplastaba de manera súbita su corazón aumento a tal grado que se sintió desfallecer. Culpa.

Fue un fuerte dolor el que despertó a Itachi y no el dulce cantar de los pajarillos, o el viento que suavemente movía unas ramas hacia su ventana, o aquellos penetrantes rayos de sol que traspasaban las celestes cortinas de esta.

Era un dolor, un ardor que hacia a su cabeza retumbar y punzar. Ya más despierto se dió cuenta que ese dolor lo que mas afectaba era a sus ojos. Abrió los ojos pero no los abrió. Sus parpados estaban sellados con algo que no los dejaba moverse. Con un ligero movimiento de su mano llegó hasta aquel lugar. Un grueso vendaje, apretado alrededor de su cabeza, cubría de manera fuerte sus ojos. Sus dedos rozarón la tela una y otra vez, intentando calmar el escocer que había tras ella. Ahora también sentía dolor entre sus ojos, en su nariz, y a ambos lados de ellos, más de uno que del otro.

Con su otra mano tanteo el lugar sobre el que estaba. Primero fue la suave tela de algodón que cubría su cuerpo. Después otra tela más pero esta mucho más delgada, estaba puesta sobre un colchón. Uno pequeño, tanto de anchura como de grosor. Movió más el brazo y su codo golpeó una especia de barandal de plástico grueso y firme. Sonidos provenientes de ese mismo lado le hicieron confirmar que estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

Con el creciente dolor de su cabeza y ojos, por más que trató de recordar por que estaba ahí no lo consiguió. Lo único que venia a su mente era Sasuke. Sasuke por la mañana, con machete en mano, cortando con furia las ramas del árbol que el día anterior casi le sacaban un ojo. Después...

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse, después unos pasos rápidos. El pitido de una de las maquinas se había vuelto mucho más constante.

— ¿Quien esta ahí? —profirió con la voz ronca. Su boca se sintió reseca y pastosa.

— ¡Joven Uchiha! ¡Esta despierto! —una voz agradable pero aun así un poco grave, para ser de una mujer, se escuchó por toda la habitación— ¿Siente dolor? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Mis ojos y mi cabeza duelen mucho... ¿Qué me pasó?

— Permitame un momento, joven. Tengo que llamar a su medico a cargo... Soy apenas pasante de enfermería y esta no es mi área, la enfermera de piso me pidio de favor que viniera a checar que los signos vitales de los pacientes de terapia intensiva se mantengan estables... En un momento vendrá alguien que pueda darle esa información.

Itachi estuvo por decir algo más pero la chica se fue rápidamente dejando la puerta abierta de lo apurada que iba. Los ruidos del pasillo llegaron pronto a los oidos de Itachi. El sonido de las camillas y de las sillas de ruedas al ser empujadas, unas con velocidad y otras con lentitud. Los pasos, unos apurados y otros no tanto, de la gente que transitaba por el lugar. Las voces con un ligero eco. Seguramente aquellos sonidos no eran tan fuertes como a él le parecían, pero por su dolor y sus ojos vendados el ruido se intensificaba demasiado, casi al punto de retumbar como si estuvieran siendo amplificados por unas potentes bocinas.

Sus manos llegaron nuevamente a ese vendaje y una idea se formó en su mente. Una que le ocacionaba que sus manos temblaran y que su corazón se achicara. Una realmente obvia.

Unos pasos se precipitarón a la habitación. Entro una persona. No, dos personas. La puerta fue cerrada con suavidad. Inmediatamente una voz se escuchó.

— Buenos dias joven Uchiha —saludó una mujer. Se escuchaba que era alguien de caracter fuerte y... Que no llevaba buenas noticias—. Soy la doctora Tsunade quien lleva su...

— ¿Que paso con mis ojos? —se apresuró Itachi a preguntar. Una mala noticia siempre era mejor saberla lo más pronto posible— ¿Estoy... ciego?

Hubo un gran silencio. Después, aclarandose la voz, Tsunade habló:

— Si. Debido al daño que sufrió en el accidente de hace una semana sus ojos quedaron permanentemente dañados —tomó un leve respiro y continuó—. Nunca podra volver a ver. Su condición no lo permite y no hay nada que podamos hacer para hacer reversible su situación. Sus corneas, sus iris, las pupilas, la esclerotica del ojo izquierdo y parte del derecho, sufrieron un severo daño.

— ¿El accidente?

Itachi no comprendía. No recordaba ningún accidente. Nada que hubiera ocacionado algo tan terrible. Algo... Algo como eso era... ¿Qué era? No lo sabía. Itachi no sabía como debería de sentirse en esos momentos. ¿Triste? ¿Enojado? ¿Desesperado?... ¿Perdido? Tal vez debería sentirse de todas esas maneras, pero no era asi. Él no sentía nada. Era como si estuviera en estado neutro. Como si la personificación de la nada fuera él. Tal vez no lo aceptaba, no lo asimilaba y por eso estaba así.

— El accidente, joven Itachi, ¿no lo recuerda?

Sasuke caminaba apresuradamente por el estacionamiento del Mercy West. Subió a su Chrysler 300 y con furia golpeó el volante. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y apretó sus cabellos.

Estaba demasiado desesperado. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había viajado hasta California, al Grace de San Francisco, donde estaba el mejor cuerpo medico para pedir una segunda opinión. Después fue a Seattle. Ahora estaba en Washington D.C. Y todos habían dicho lo mismo. No había nada que se pudiera hacer respecto a la situación de Itachi. Estaba condenado, nunca volveria a ver y todo por su culpa. ¿Cómo veria a los ojos a su hermano de ahora en adelante? Que estupido, no era necesario recalcar de esa manera que eso no era posible. Gracias a él Itachi no lo veria a los ojos nunca más.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalon. Sasuke lo sacó y contestó de inmediato.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Joven Uchiha Sasuke? Soy la doctora Tsunade, quien lleva el caso de su hermano. Le hago esta llamada para comunicarle que el ya a despertado. En estos momentos se encuentra estable y tal parece a tomado de manera calmada su condición. Él quiere verlo asi que le pidó que venga a visitarlo lo antes posible.

— Por supuesto, hoy mismo regreso a Japón.

Sasuke no dijo mas, y tampoco espero a que la doctora lo hiciera. Colgó de inmediato. Apretó con fuerza los ojos y maldijo internamente una y otra vez. Esos días en los que Itachi estuvo en un coma indusido por los sedantes el tiempo se le fue tan lento como rápido. Durante el día, cada minuto, cada segundo parecía estar detenido, era como si el Dios del tiempo quisiera jugar con su cordura, alentandolo todo, dejando caer los granos de su reloj de arena en un espacio más grande que el que deberia de ser, haciendo creer que un minuto en lugar de haber durado sesenta segundos había durado un año completo. Y al llegar la noche se sorprendía, pues pensaba en lo rápido que había llegado la noche y después pensaba en cuan largo se le había hecho el día y se desesperaba, y su mente dibagaba. Se recostaba en la alfombra azul de su habitación, cerraba los ojos y las imagenes de un Itachi feliz se mezclaban con las del accidente, y unas jamas existentes aparecían, unas donde Itachi lo repudiaba y odiaba por haberle causado aquel daño. Y su pecho dolía, sus ojos ardían, queriendo derramar lágrimas, unas que jamas volvería a dejar salir ni aunque estuviera solo. Y castigandose el mismo con esos pensamientos se quedaba dormido solo para tener pesadillas, y asi la noche volaba, y el tortuoso y lento día volvia a comenzar.

Ahora no sabía que esperar. No sabía que pensar. Y por breves instantes no supo que hacer. Se quedó congelado en el asiento de su auto, con la vista al frente, una en el volante y otra sobre la palanca de velocidades. Sabía que debía pisar a fondo el acelerador, salir de aquel estacionamiento y llegar lo antes posible con su hermano, él lo necesitaba, pero, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sentía miedo. Tal vez más que miedo sería un panico terrible. Todo porque temía que aquellas imagenes, aquellas pesadillas donde Itachi lo odiaba y lo apartaba de su vida se volvieran realidad. No queria perder a su hermano, pero según el, lo había perdido desde el momento en que aquello pasó.

Por un instante que duro menos que un parpadeo pensó en no volver, pensó en quedarse en Estados Unidos y asi no tener que sufrir con todo eso. De inmediato recapacitó, ¿cómo si quiera podía formular esa posibilidad? El que de verdad estaría sufriendo era Itachi. El que debía decidir si lo queria a su lado era su hermano y no él. Debía dejar su egoísmo, su miedo y su dolor de lado, él había dejado de importar.

Encendió el auto, pisó el acelerador y salió de ahí rumbo al aeropuerto donde su jet privado lo esperaba. Llegaría a Japón lo más pronto posible. Tenía una cita con el destino a la cual debía acudir... Cruel y maldito destino.

...

**Notas finales:**

¿Cortisímo? Si, lo se, demasiado para mi gusto, la verdad. Pero no se preocupen, el próximo sera más largo. Bueno, eso si alguien lo lee. No tienen que dejar un mega comentario, no me voy a poner a exijir algo asi —aunque admito que seria maravilloso—, pero si por lo menos me dicen que lo estan leyendo seria fenomenal, también me pueden decir si no les gusto, y diganme porque para mejorarlo.

Queridisíma Tsu-chi-chan, ya notaste? Tus hermanitos son los protagonistas! No esta genial? Jeje, te quiero hermanita, waaa que mal es no tener internet u.u, pero hare lo posible para no perder por completo la comunicación xD A ti si te exijo un comentario mas grande que el primer capitulo, jaja, es broma, es broma.

Ten, si les esto, sere mega feliz, dime lo que piensas, sabes que eres mi modelo a seguir asi que tu opinión es valiosisíma C:

Oh y sorry por hacer de las notas finales y principales mas largas que el mismo capitulo ^^!


	2. Lo que la lluvia trae

Hola! Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de mi nueva historia. Espero que cumpla con las espectativas y sea de su agrado, bueno antes de pasar al capitulo quiero mencionar que si tardo mucho en actualizar es debido a mi falta de internet, y que los capitulos son cortos porque, bueno porque si jeje, no tengo excusa para eso... y, creo que es todo.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de su creador Kishimoto. Son usados por mi sin animo de lucro y por mera diversion.

...

**Capitulo 2. Lo que la lluvia trae**

El suave golpeteo que dejaban las gotas de lluvia tras su caida eran practicamente musica para los oidos de Itachi. Era ese _poom... poom... poom_ que resonaba de una manera armoniosa, tan acompasada y continua, manteniendo un ritmo constante y perfecto, algo que le parecia completamente melodioso. Curioso, nunca antes habia reparado en escuchar con tal atencion ese tipo de, para muchas personas —antes el una de ellas—, simples sonidos. Ahora que lo hacia se daba cuenta de la perfeccion que involucraba esa accion. Respiro hondamente y disfruto del delicioso aroma a tierra mojada que entraba debilmente por la minima (menos de cinco milimetros) abertura de la ventana. El viento incremento su velocidad y comenzo a lanzar un sonido algo espectral pero aun asi maravilloso y de momentos casi arrullador. Unos truenos retumbaron en el cielo. Itachi sonrio con tristeza, eso era algo que al siempre le habia gustado ver, los truenos que eran siempre seguidos por rayos. Era tal vez algo curioso en el pero amaba ver las tormentas electricas. Ese tipo de fenomeno natural le parecia algo esquisito.

Se movio un poco sobre esa algo incomoda cama de hospital y en su mente repaso aquellas imagenes de recuerdos no muy lejanos. Recuerdos que tenian exactamente que ver con lo que pasaba afuera: lluvia, viento, truenos y rayos. Apenas tres semanas atras habia habido una tormenta electrica como la que ocurria en esos momentos. Itachi habia despertado en la madrugada, habia abierto las puertas de madera blanca y cristales aumados que conectaban con su balcon, se habia quedado parado en el marco de esta y observado por casi tres horas aquella actuacion donde solamente elementos naturales participaban. Lo que especialmente le gustaba de todo aquello era ver como en medio de toda la oscuridad que con llevaba la noche, un rayo que se precipitaba por el cielo lograba devolver la luminosidad a todo aunque fuera por un instante.

Ahora que, con detenimiento, Itachi repasaba esas imagenes, se daba cuenta que serian algo que atesoraria por siempre. No solo las de las tormentas, tambien todas aquellas que imprimian en su mente una prueba impalpable de todo lo que habia vivido. El rostro de sus padres, el de su pequeño y tonto hermano menor, el de sus valiosas amistades —las cuales por algun motivo no habian ido a visitarlo—, y tantas otras cosas mas.

Al pensar en eso, Itachi sintio algo extraño. O tal vez lo extraño es que hubiera sentido algo, pues desde que habia recibido aquella noticia de su ceguera —esa mañana— habia estado vacio tanto de sentimientos como de emociones. Y ahora sentia una nostalgia, una nostalgia que empezaba a ganar camino en su interior. Una nostalgia que permaneceria en el por mucho tiempo y que quizas jamas se alejaria.

Sasuke bajó a toda velocidad de su auto. No se molesto en tomar un paraguas o siquiera en subirse la chaqueta de cuero hasta la cabeza para cubrirse de la estrepitosa y potente lluvia de esa noche. Entro con rapidez al hospital y empapo el vestibulo. Un par de enfermeras pasaron y casi se estrellan con otras que venian directo hacia ellas, tambien viendo al joven Uchiha.

— Esta como para calendario —susurro una y las demas suspiraron y asintieron casi con vehemencia.

Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio —un gesto ya muy acostumbrado en el y que, curiosamente, las chicas adoraban— y siguio su camino. Gotas de agua rodaban por su cabello y se desprendian de el hasta llegar a sus hombros, otras resbalaban hacia su frente y de ahi al resto de su rostro.

— Señor, disculpe, la hora de visita acabo ya hace mucho —hablo una enfermera robusta y de cabello anaranjado.

Sasuke la ignoro por completo.

— Joven Uchiha, no deberia de tratar asi a nuestro personal —dijo la doctora Tsunade colocandose frente a el.

— No me intereza, ire a ver a Itachi de todos modos.

— Eso ya lo se —contesto Tsunade con fastidio, ella no estaba para aguantar las altanerias de ese muchachito—, yo fui quien le llamo para que viniera de inmediato por si no lo recuerda. ¿Acaso tengo que mandar a que le realizen una tomografia para ver si no tiene alguna clase de daño en el cerebro?

Sasuke rodo los ojos —nuevamente— y siguio su camino. Tsunade chasqueo la lengua y apunto estuvo de soltarle un golpe para enderezarle esa disgustante mueca que se mostraba reacia a cambiar, pero su asistente Shizune la detuvo.

— No se golpea a los familiares de los pacientes.

— Claro que se les golpea cuando son asi de idiotas —profirio Tsunade aun con la vista clavada en el chico—, hay que acomodarle las ideas —se trono los de dos de una mano.

— No, no, no —Shizune se paro frente a Tsunade—. Ya carga con suficientes demandas como para agregar otra, y mucho menos queremos una de alguien tan importante como el.

— Importantes los calzones que tengo tendidos. Sabes bien que a mi no me importante que apellido tenga. Si ese niño es un estupido engreido ni la cuenta bancaria mas grande se lo va a quitar. Y Shizune, si la golpeada no quieres ser tu, es mejor que te apartes.

Shizune abrio los ojos ampliamente y se coloco a un lado de su jefa.

Sasuke habia escuchado todo pero asi como esas palabras entraron por un oido salieron por el otro. No le interezaba en lo mas minimo lo que ella pensara. Con que le diera los mejores cuidados a su hermano lo demas dejaba de interezar.

Sasuke paro una habitacion antes de llegar a la de Itachi.

— Entrare yo solo —dijo sin voltearse a ver a las dos mujeres que iban detras de el.

Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire sin que nadie lo viera, apreto los puños y se armo de valor para continuar avanzando los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar a con Itachi. Paro frente a la habitacion 313. Coloco su mano en la perilla y sintio como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Apreto la manija casi al punto de querer arrancarla, miles de sentimientos se acumularon en su interior haciendolo creer que reventaria. Trago saliba. Su cerebro envio la orden de moverse a su mano, esta recivio el mensaje pero tardo varios minutos en ejecutarla. La perilla giro. Era hora de afrontar las consecuencias de ese desafortunado accidente.

Itachi no escucho los pasos de su hermano por estar prestando atencion a la tormenta. Fue hasta que escucho como la perilla se giraba que se dio cuenta de que era el. Esa manera en que le daba vueltas, girandola para abrirla y girandola para cerrarla, como si de una caja fuerte se tratase, era unica de Sasuke. Desde pequeño hacia eso cuando estaba indeciso. Oyo como la puerta por fin fue empujada hacia el frente, con cuidado y despacio.

— Estoy despierto —hablo fuerte.

Noto por el ruido como Sasuke se detenia abruptamente al primer paso que daba. Luego de unos segundos volvio a lo que hacia. Oyó los pasos acercandose, despues uno hacia atras, y de nuevo varios hacia el frente.

— Vaya, hoy si que andas muy indeciso, pequeño y tonto hermano menor —declaro con voz suave pero entendible.

Sasuke por fin quedo frente a la cama de su hermano.

— Ita-chi.

Ese tono no le gustaba a Itachi. Es que estaba ahi, a un lado de el, pero eso no evitaba que su voz se escuchara distante. ¿Que le pasaba a Sasuke?

— Sasuke, ¿que te sucede? —cuestiono el Uchiha mayor volteando por innercia hacia donde el creia que estaba su hermano.

Escucho como Sasuke tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

— Sasuke dime que te sucede —ordeno Itachi con voz firme.

Su hermano menor dio un respingo, seguramente se dio el lujo de hacerlo ya que sabia que su Itachi no podia verlo.

— Itachi —susurro—, nii-san.

Itachi se sorprendio, ¿hace cuanto que Sasuke no le decia asi? Totalmente convencido de que eso no era normal, habló:

— No fue tu culpa, tu no tienes la culpa pequeño y tonto hermano menor —Itachi movió su mano, intentando golpear la frente de Sasuke con dos de sus dedos, como hace tanto habia sido costumbre suya, pero en esta ocación no logro hacerlo pues Sasuke no estaba tan cerca como el creia.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, no sabian como romper la tención que se habia creado en el aire por esa acción.

— Es totalmente mi culpa que no puedas siquiera golpearme de esa manera —solto Sasuke realmente frustrado—. Fui yo quien te hizo esto, quien te ha arruinado la vida —arrastro las palabras con rencor hacia si mismo.

Itachi se sintio mal por su hermano y hasta se sintio culpable de ocacionarle ese tipo de sentimientos... Si tan solo no se hubiera quedado ciego... Si...

Ahora recordaba. El dia anterior al accidente Sasuke y el habian ido a pasar unos dias a su casa en las montañas, a andar en bote, pescando, montando a caballo, esquiando. Sasuke y el caminaban por un corredor de arbustos hacia el lago donde al final habia unos encinos que sus padres mandaron plantar ya que ahi era normalmente zona de coniferas. El movio una rama de un arbol para pasar, la solto y esta se impacto direcatmente con la cara de su hermano. Sasuke profirio una buena cantidad de maldiciones. El regreso a verlo, su hermano traia el ojo hinchado. Al dia siguiente Itachi buscaba a Sasuke, lo vio cortando las ramas de aquel arbol. Fue corriendo hacia donde el, no podia hacer eso, sus padres los querian ahi. Se acerco hasta el, le hablo, Sasuke volteo y por accidente lo hirio con el.

— Sasuke, en realidad creo que el de la culpa fui yo.

— Itachi, no digas esa clase de idioteces, que eso no me va a hacer sentir mejor —gruño dolido—. Nunca volveras a ver y todo por una estupidez. Una estupidez que cometi yo... Itachi —hizo un gran esfuerzo por continuar, Itachi sabia que todo lo que su hermano le queria decir estaba atorado en su garganta—. Lo que hice, lo que hice te ha llevado a una terrible desgracia, te he quitado parte de tu vida. Y entiendo si tu no me quieres tener serca, de verdad, yo voy a aceptar cualquier decision que tu tomes. Si quieres sacarme de tu vida, si nunca mas me quieres hablar, si...

— Creo que siempre seras el pequeño y tonto, muy tonto, hermano menor —interrumpio Itachi con la calma en la voz—. Dime, ¿por que te querria sacar de mi vida, apartarte? Justo en estos momentos son en los que mas te necesito, y te necesitare. En cuestion a la culpa, como se bien que nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo, ¿que te parece si lo olvidamos o lo dejamos cincuenta y cincuenta?

— Pero Itachi...

— Sasuke, estoy hablando, no me interrumpas por favor. Bien, no me has arruinado nada, ni yo lo he hecho. Por lo menos no quiero verlo de ese modo, prefiero que de ahora en adelante tendre otra perspectiva del mundo que no cualquiera tiene la... Dicha o desdicha, segun se le vea, de hacerlo. Si me deprimo, me enfurruño o niego lo sucedido a mi mismo, no podre avanzar. Y si tu lo haces tampoco. Necesitare tu apoyo, porque, a pesar de que intento tomarlo de la mejor forma posible, creo que habra momentos en los que decaiga, en los que sienta que nada tiene sentido y que no vale nada la pena, pero si tu estas a mi lado, animandome, dandome fuerzas para seguir, todo sera mejor. Jamas te apartare de mi lado, pero Sasuke, si tu sientes que no puedes estar conmigo, si se te hace dificil esta situacion, podras apartarte...

— ¡No Itachi, jamas hare eso, jamas te dejare solo! —exclamo fuertemente.

Itachi sonrio de lado y despues movio la cabeza hacia el techo. Como le gustaria que ese accidente le trajera de vuelta a aquel hermano pequeño tan amable y diferente al frio y orgulloso que estaba ahi. Suspiro, no importaba como se mostrara Sasuke, para el siempre iba a ser su pequeño y tonto hermano menor.

— Itachi, ¿quieres que me quede aqui? —susurro Sasuke.

— Claro, acerca la silla. ¿Quieres que pasemos toda la noche hablando de nuestras cosas?

— En realidad no, prefiero el silencio.

— Yo tambien —contesto con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Los ruidos comunes de un hospital se oian con fuerza, pero Itachi los aparto de el. Nuevamente puso su atencion en los sonidos de la lluvia, en las gotas cayendo —ahora con suavidad—, en el arrullador viento y en, los suaves, melodiosos y nada parecidos a los ronquidos normales, ronquidos de Sasuke. Su hermanito se habia quedado dormido de inmediato.


	3. Después de la tormenta

**Hola, por fin estoy aqui. Disculpen mi enorme retraso, pero es que no hallaba por ningun lado mi USB y no tenia manera de ir al cyber a subir capitulo sin ella pues las compus de ahi no tienen entrada para SD.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo aunque no es muy largo, lo siento. Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad, siempre dan animos de seguir escribiendo, espero y no les decepcione el capitulo. Una cosa más antes de pasar al capitulo, para las parejas, por que claro que las habra, aun estoy algo bastante indecisa y se me quieren ayudar yo estaria más que feliz, he pensado en Konan, Hinata, Ten Ten, Sakura, Shizune, Anko —si lo se casi todas las chicas jeje— y una OC (que fue la primera enfermera) para Itachi, pero todavia no me decido. Y para Sasuke pues esta Sakura (tipico, ¿no?), Temari, Konan o Karin. ¿Ustedes que piensan? Bueno si quieren darme su opinion que genial, de verdad, si no, pues ya me hago bolas yo sola jeje.**

**Gracias por leer ;D**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de su creador, Kishimoto. Yo los he usado por diversión y sin animo de lucro.

...

**Capitulo 3. Después de la tormenta... **

Itachi abrió los ojos con pesadez. La noche anterior no debió de haber dejado las cortinas abiertas. Ahora la luz del sol matutino habia entrado directamente en su habitación iluminandolo todo. Hasta parecia que el astro rey habia aparecido ahi mismo.

Se levantó de la cama y quedó sentado en la orilla. Cuando piso el "suelo" notó algo extraño y completamente ilogico, eso que estaba bajo sus pies no era el piso de madera de su habitación. Bajó la vista y se topó con una marea picada, tan oscura que dejaba de ser azul. ¿Por qué los rayos del sol no la iluminaban? Más bien, ¿por qué habia agua en su habitación? Elevó la mirada solo para ver como era arrastrado fuera de su habitación por la marea. Salió sobre su cama por el balcon pero en lugar de caer siguió derecho hacia un tenebroso bosque repleto de árboles secos y torcidos, con cuervos por hojas. El mar se volvió rio. Un rio negro que destellaba rojo. Rojo sangre.

Itachi llevó las manos con temor a su cara. Mientras observaba el rio vió su reflejo. No tenia ojos, sus cuencas oculares estaban vacias. Pasó uno de sus dedos por una de ellas y sintió como se hundia. El terror se apoderó de él y sin querer lanzó un grito que hizo volar a todos los cuervos directamente hacia él...

— ¡AAAAHHHHH! —gritó Itachi fuertemente. Se sobresalto tanto que cayó de la cama y azotó violentamente contra el suelo.

Palpó con desesperación el lugar en el que se encontraba. Su respiración y sus latidos estaban completamente fuera de control. Sus manos y todo su cuerpo temblaban y no dejaban de comprobar que el lugar en el que estaba era el frio y realmente limpio piso del hospital.

Unas manos se colocaron en su espalda, inmediatamente después intentaron levantarlo. Todo resultaba tan desesperante. No oía. Sabia que alguien le estaba hablando pero no podia oir nada, tampoco ver. Quizó mover las piernas pero no pudo. No habia nada que mover. Aun más asustado quizó levantarse apoyandose en su manos pero ya no habia manos, sus brazos también habian comenzado a desaparecer. Itachi no sabia que hacer, no podia hacer nada. Y entonces el suelo dejo de ser solido, y un extraño liquido espeso y pesado lo sustituyó, empezando a arrastrarlo hasta el fondo y entrando en su cuerpo por la boca, la nariz y los oidos, matandolo...

— ¡NOOOOOOO! —volvió a gritar. Pataleaba y manoteaba freneticamente. Su desesperación era tal que no podia oir los gritos de Sasuke.

Itachi seguía removiendose y gritaba y gritaba. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos completamente aterrorizado. Sintió un grueso vendaje. Aun sentía la desesperación cubriendolo pero comenzó a calmarse. El llamado de su hermano menor por fin llegaba a él. Los ruidos del hospital se hicieron presentes.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa con el sedate? —oyó gritar a una mujer.

— ¡Espere, se esta calmando! —ese habia sido Sasuke. Si, habia sido él.

Itachi empezó a respirar profundamente. Dejó caer las manos a sus costados y se concentró no en alejar la desesperación y el miedo, si no en intentar no dejarlos salir.

— Se calmó —dijo otra voz.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Itachi-san? Le voy a poner un sedante —declaró con algo de desconcierto la primera mujer.

— ¡No! No necesito el sedante —profirió rápidamente y sintió que la garganta le dolió.

— ¿Esta seguro?

— Si, lo estoy —respondió con total calma. Calma que no habia dentro de él.

— Esta bien, dejare que se tranquilice y normalice y en unos veinte minutos vendré a revisarlo —un poco dudosa la doctora Tsunade salió seguida de su inseparable asistente.

La puerta se cerró. Itachi tomó una gran bocanda de aire. Esas pesadillas habian sido horribles. Se habian sentido tan reales que en ningún momento pensó que lo eran. Ni cuando vió su reflejo a pesar de no tener ojos o cuando sintió como sus manos desaparecían.

— Itachi... —llamó Sasuke— Itachi, ¿te encuentras bien?

El Uchiha mayor paseó su mano izquierda por su copete, como acomodandolo, muestra de que estaba intranquilo. Muy intranquilo. ¿Por qué habia tenido esa clase de sueños? Sueños sin sentido y terrorificos. Lo peor de tener esas pesadillas era que le traian muy malos recuerdos.

Cuando contaba con trece años una desgracia ocurrió en su familia. Sus padres recien llegados de cerrar unos negocios en Okinawa, iban con destino a su mansión cuando un comando armado los embistió. Eran miembros de una peligrosa banda de secuestradores. Dos hombres bajaron y asesinaron al chofer, el resto (cinco hombres) hicieron lo mismo pero con los guardias de seguridad de los Uchiha. Secuestraron a Fugaku y Mikoto, y pidieron un rescate de cincuenta millones de dolares. El rescate fue entregado tres dias después y los cuerpo sin vida de Fugaku y Mikoto fueron abandonados en el patio de la mansion Uchiha a la mañana siguiente.

Durante los siguientes cinco años Itachi tuvo pesadillas todas las noches. Estas alternaban entre el secuestro de sus padres y uno nuevo, el de Sasuke, y todas por supuesto con un final terrible. Las pesadillas se detuvieron cuando Itachi cumplió dieciocho y los secuestradores fueron capturados.

— Itachi —volvió a llamar Sasuke.

Itachi reaccionó y se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenia la voz dudosa de su hermano.

— Estoy bien —sonrió debilmente—, solo no tuve un buen sueño.

La doctora Tsunade regresó, le hizó un rápido chequeo a Itachi y le pidió a Sasuke que lo dejara descansar. Al principio el Uchiha menor se mostró reacio a obedecer pero Tsunade le advirtió que si no hacia caso no lo dejaria entrar más al hospital. A regañadientes, Sasuke se despidió de su hermano y se marchó.

Itachi le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya regresaria más tarde. Lo que no dijo, por supuesto, es que unos momentos a solas no le vendrian mal. Necesitaba sentirse libre de expresar lo mal que se empezaba a sentir después de esas pesadillas, y de los recuerdos.

Sasuke llegó a su mansión de pesimo humor. Esa doctorsita si que le caia mal, lastima que era la mejor en todo Japon. Estacionó su auto y al notar que un Corvette azul y un BMW plateado estaban estacionados en la entrada se pusó de peor humor. Bajó del auto y entró a su casa con su tipico gesto serio y fastidiado.

— No es Itachi chicos —gritó Konan desde el corredor de la entrada.

— ¿Qué hacen aqui?

— Tu siempre con tu cara de pocos amigos —la chica pusó las manos en jarras— ¿No puedes aunque sea un día sonreir como si disfrutaras de estar vivo? De verdad, no es tan malo, solo tienes que intentarlo.

Sasuke pusó los ojos en blanco y alzó una ceja.

— Vinimos a ver por qué Itachi no ha ido todos estos dias a la U.

El Uchiha menor frunció el entrecejo. Tenia que decirles lo que le habia pasado a su hermano, ellos eran sus amigos. Sin decirle nada a Konan caminó hasta la primera entrada, esta llevaba a la sala principal, que era donde estaban el resto de los amigos, por lo menos el circulo más cercano, de Itachi.

Yahiko, más conocido como Pain, estaba sentado a un lado de Nagato en un sofa negro sin brazos para cuatro personas, y aun lado de este estaba Kisame, el mejor amigo de Itachi. En el sofa de enfrente —uno blanco con cogines negros, y tambien sin brazos—, este para diez personas, estaban Deidara, recostado con las piernas sobre el sofa, Sasori, con su rostro inexpresivo, y Hidan, escuchando en su celular sus horribles tonos de Jashin-sama. Y Setsu, discutiendo consigo mismo, se encontraba en el sofa invidual que estaba a un lado del de cuatro personas.

— Eh, Lil Itachi, ¿cómo estas, hum? —Deidara saludó con una mano.

— ¿Donde han estado? —Yahiko se levantó— Ayer y antier vinimos pero no habia nadie.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Kisame, el más antiguo amigo de Itachi, y el más cercano a los Uchiha, se percató de inmediato de que Sasuke traía ciertas malas noticias, pues aunque su rostro era el ya conocido serio que siempre enmarcaba, apoyado de algo de fastidio debido a las visitas, habia algo en su miraba que denotaba cierta tristeza, cierto dolor que no lo dejaban tener aquella poca paz que aun le quedaba.

Sasuke mantuvó su porte, el cual ya habia decidido anteriormente que no perderia ni cuando se encontrara en la más profunda soledad. Se postró solevnemente en medio de la habitación —y de los sofas ocupados por los presentes—, y, tan erguido como siempre estaba, aclaro su mente para darles aquella terrible noticia a los amigos de su hermano. Que mejor manera de hacerlo que sin rodeo alguno, llendo directamente al grano.

— Itachi esta ciego —por el tono empleado, cualquiera que no lo conociera lo suficiente, hubiera pensado que eso a el le venia valiendo. Pero dado que la mayoria conocia a Itachi desde la secundaria, y por ende a Sasuke, sabian que el Uchiha menor se encontraba mucho más afectado de lo que ocultaba.

Todos, sin excepcion alguna, quedaron claramente impactados tras esas palabras, y hasta por una fracción de segundo pensaron que el "Lil Itachi", como era llamado por algunos, queria gastarles una broma de mal gusto, por supuesto inmediatamente recapacitaron, pues bien sabian que Sasuke no era para nada un chico bromista.

Deidara dejó su descanso para otro momento y se sentó como era debido en el sofa. El rostro inexpresivo de Sasori mostro un leve cambio, producto de la incredulidad que sentia en esos momentos. Hidan por su parte dejó caer su celular por el asombro, maldijo sonoramente, recogió su movil y lo apagó. Por su parte Konan balbuceo un par de letras, pero nada podia salir de su boca. Yahiko, también sorprendido, se levantó y fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga. El cuerpo de Nagato se hechó hacia atras, para poder recargarse en el respaldo del sillon, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y se quedó mirando un punto indefinido en el techo. Setsu guardó silencio. Y Kisame, él no podía creer aun lo que habia dicho Sasuke, era alo que no tenia ni pies ni cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que esta ciego? —cuestionó levantandose de su lugar, caminando hasta el Uchiha menor— ¿Cuando ocurrió eso?

Sasuke, aunque lo deseaba, no desvió la mirada. Bien Itachi le habia dicho que él no era culpable de nada, pero no porque le hubiera dicho eso Sasuke lo iba a pensar. No por eso lo iba a aceptar. Y no por eso iba a intentar engañar, mentir o tergiversar la verdad. Él habia sido el causante de lo ocurrido, y como era debido asi lo diria.

— Hace unos días fuimos a pasar el fin de semana a la casa que tenemos en las montañas —todos asintieron y se pusieron más que atentos—. El domingo por la mañana, yo... Yo estaba cortando las ramas de un árbol, Itachi llegó y, estupidamente, gire cuando me habló, y, corte sus ojos.

Todos se soprendieron aun más. Konan llevó ambas manos a su cara y se cubrió la boca intentando no soltar lo que fuera que iba a soltar.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua, no por haber dicho lo que dijo, en alguna especie de arrepentimiento, si no más bien en una especie de reprendiza hacia si mismo por no haber usado las palabras correctas y haber trastabillado demasido, dando un informe totalmente falto de una expresión correcta y entendible. Pero en fin, eso no importaba, de todos modos el hecho importante habia sido contado, y los detalles de aquel percanse no eran necesariamente necesarios. En realidad aquellos detalles, por más minimos que fueran, solo hubieran servido de distractores, o hubieran hecho pensar a los demas que él intentaba excusarse de sus acciones, y eso realmente no era asi. Mejor era llegar al punto en cuestión y dejar que ellos pensaran lo que quisieran pensar. Y puesto que hasta ese momento nadie decia nada, Sasuke, erroneamente, suponía que los demas pensaban que ese "accidente" no habia sido un verdadero accidente.

— ¿Donde esta internado Itachi? —preguntó Kisame, quien se mantenia calmado.

— Si, en que hospital esta —Konan bajo sus manos y por fin pudo decir algo—, él necesita que estemos ahi para apoyarlo.

— Esta en el Hospital General de Konoha, en la habitación 313. Pero ahora no los dejaran que lo visiten, yo vengo de álla y practimente la doctora me sacó a patadas. Tendran que esperar hasta que sean las 4:00 p.m.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes, hum? —Deidara, junto con los demas que seguian sentados, se levantó.

— Cuando la doctora Tsunade me dijo el diagnostico no lo pude creer, y no quise hacerlo, me fui a los Estados Unidos, ya que Itachi estaba en un coma inducido, a buscar a alguien que si lo pudiera ayudar, pero todos dijeron lo mismo.

— Es terrible que tengan que pasar por algo como esto —dijo Nagato—, pero nosotros estamos para darles todo nuestro apoyo y ayudar en lo que sea que necesiten, tanto Itachi como tu.

— Nagato tiene razón —apoyó Yahiko.

— ¿Ya hablaste con tus amigos? —Nagato volvió a tomar la palabra.

— No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Para Sasuke eso no tenia sentido. Eran cosas de familia, y si les habia dicho a ellos fue porque era necesario, porque ellos eran sus amigos, la familia no de sangre ni genes, esa que Itachi habia escogido.

— Porque son tus amigos —Konan saltó de inmediato—, y en estos momentos son en los que más los necesitas.

Sasuke no contestó, no tenia porque hacerlo así que no lo hizo. Los Akatsuki, como eran conocidos desde secundaria por motivos desconocidos, se despidieron de Sasuke y fueron a hacer lo que fuera que fueran a hacer antes de ir al hospital. Nadie dijo un "lo lamentos", "lo siento", o cosas así, pues sabian bien que al Uchiha menor esas frases no le agradaban en lo más minimo, y siendo él el que ocacionó el accidente peor, esas palabras jamas deberian de ser dichas.

Cuando todos se fueron Sasuke fue a su habitación, entró al baño, se quitó la ropa y entró a la regadera. Él siempre habia pensado que el mejor lugar para pensar era justo ahi, bajo el agua fria. Y si, las ideas pronto llegaron. Primero que nada, y como era logico, pensó en Itachi, en como cambiaria su vida, en si podria seguir asistiendo a la universidad, en cuanto le costaría poder acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y si en verdad no le guardaba ningun rencor por haber ocacionado eso. Después vinó a su mente lo que habian dicho Nagato y Konan, de que debía decirle a sus amigos, pero el solo tenía un amigo, y si era sincero con sigo mismo, tenía que admitir que en el fondo si sentía la leve necesidad de decirselo a él.

Salió de la regadera, se envolvió una toalla negra en la cadera, sin secarse, y fue a tomar su movil, el cual lo habia dejado sobre la cama. De nuevo tenia llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Lo eliminó todo, sin mirar los mensajes, y le marcó:

— ¡_Hey Sasuke! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas los mensajes ni las llamadas? ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela? ¿Estas enfermo? Fui a tu casa pero no estabas y..._

— Naruto, de verdad que eres escandaloso —dijo con fastidió—. No estoy enfermo y no te contesté porque no queria hacerlo.

— _¡Ja, vaya, pero que mejor, mejor amigo! De verdad que a veces eres insoportable teme, de verdad, has perdido días en la escuela, pero deja tu, lo importante, no has ido a los entrenamientos y estamos por comenzar la pretemporada, ¿pero qué te pasa?_

— Pasó algo —guardó silencio unos momentos—, algo muy grave Naruto. Te cuento al rato, nos vemos en Ichiraku en treinta.

Sasuke apartó el movil de su oido y colgó antes de escuchar al escandaloso de su amigo. Naruto le marcó dos veces de regreso, después al parecer comprendió que tendría que esperarse hasta que se vieran.

Naruto caminaba rápidamente hacia el Ichiraku. Cuando Sasuke le habia hablado el iba hacia casa de Sakura a pedirle prestadas sus notas, más bien iba a ver si ya habia hecho la tarea para el poder copiarsela. Apenas estaba por tocar el timbre cuando su mejor amigo le marcó y le dijo eso. Aunque habia intentado ocultar lo mal que se sentía para Naruto habia sido facil darse cuenta que la estaba pasando bastante mal.

Entró al Ichiraku, Sasuke ya estaba ahi. Rápidamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

— Dobe —saludó Sasuke.

— Teme —correspondió el rubio.

Ver a Sasuke serio era lo más normal del mundo, pero ver a Naruto con el mismo porte era casi como ver a un Jiraiya descente, a una Hinata suelta y extrovertida, a un Shikamaru activo y lleno de energia, o ver una alineación completa por parte de todos los planteas al tiempo que un eclipse de sol pasaba.

— Hola Naruto —saludó Ayame colocando dos tazones hondos con ramen.

— Hola —saludó este tratando de sonreir.

Ayame se alejó y fue a atender a otros clientes.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó Naruto tomando unos palillos chinos y comenzando a comer.

— Itachi esta ciego.

Naruto, de la sorpresa, escupió la comida, dejandola regada por toda la barra, en su ropa y en la del pelinegro.

— ¡Naruto! —gruñó Sasuke levantandose.

— Mira lo que has hecho chico —Ichiraku negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke le pagó a Ayame, y salió del lugar sin haber probado nada. Naruto tomó unas servilletas y lo siguió.

— ¡PERDÓN! —gritó al salir y pensando unos momentos en regresar por el ramen que habia quedado en el tazón.

— No hay cuidado —contestó Ichiraku.

Naruto caminó a un lado de su mejor amigo. Ninguno de los dos habló. Naruto esperaba a que Sasuke dijera algo y este sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hacerlo.

Llegaron a una inclinación en el camino que llevaba a un lago. Bajaron la colina y se sentaron en aquel pequeño muelle donde Sasuke habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando niño, y al que aun acudía cuando se sentía deprimido.

— Sasuke, ¿cómo paso? —preguntó Naruto al ver que Sasuke nunca iba a volver a iniciar la conversación.

El Uchiha menor clavó su vista en el lago. Esos momentos eran muy dificiles para él. Aunque Naruto solía ser fastidioso, gritón, escandaloso, tonto, y demas cosas, era su mejor amigo, un gran chico, verdaderamente un gran chico, con el corazón más grande, puro, noble y bueno que alguien podría tener. Y era justo por eso por lo que le costaba trabajo contarle aquello, decirle que fue él quien dejó en ese estado a Itachi. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar de él. Por un lado sabía que Naruto no pensaría en ningún momento que él habia sido el "verdadero culpable" y le diría que no debería de sentirse mal. Pero por otro lado pensaba que tal vez, tal vez por alguna extraña razón Naruto si pensaría que él habia tenido la intención de causar eso.

— Fui yo dobe, yo lo deje ciego —dijo el Uchiha menor con voz sombría.

Naruto dejó de mover los pies momentaneamente y después volvió a repetir esa acción.

— ¿Por qué harias algo así? —pronunció el rubio con voz seria, sin creer que eso fuera posible.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y le contó con todo detalle lo que había sucedido.

Itachi, sentado en la cama de hospital, volteaba hacia la ventana. Era verdad que no podía ver que era lo que había después de ella, es más, ni siquiera como era la ventana. Pero gracias a los sonidos que había escuchado con anterioridad en su mente había creado una imagen tan nitída que hacia parecer que aun no perdía la vista.

La ventana, larga y ancha, con marco gris de aluminio. Un par de ligeras cortinas, seguramente de algodón, y posiblemente blancas. Tras ellas un árbol robusto, bastante alto, lo suficiente para llegar al tercer piso —que era donde la asistente de la doctora Tsunade le había dicho que se encontraba su habitación—, quizas era tan alto que alcanzaba hasta el cuarto piso, y con las ramas gruesas y repletas de hojas. Y en el cielo, nubes grises, pero de ese gris suave que indica que no llovera pero que los rayos del sol no llegaran a la tierra. Esa era la imagen que Itachi tenía en su mente.

Detras de la puerta de su habitación, los sonidos concurrentes de un hospital llegaban a sus oidos, pero el se deshacia inmediatamente de ellos, sin querer prestarles atención. Fue por eso que cuando la puerta se abrió él no se dió cuenta, si no hasta que escuchó unas pisadas acercarse a donde él.

Itachi giró la cabeza por mero instinto, pues sabía claramente que necesitaría preguntar quien andaba ahí para poder conocer la identidad del o la recien llegada.

— Tu tan guapo y serio como siempre.

Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz conocida pero que jamas pensó que la fuera a escuchar ahi, por lo menos no antes de todos sus amigos.

— Sakura, ¿qué haces aqui? Perdón, no es que no me alegre ve... escucharte —sonrió torpe y tristemente—, es solo que no te esperaba.

La pelirosa se acercó más a él.

— Lo se, vine a visitar a mi abuelita, esta internada —contestó Sakura también con voz triste—. Tsunade-sama es la doctora que la esta atendiendo. La escuché hablar de tu caso con Shizune en el pasillo... Por error —aclaró de inmediato—, ella iba a la habitación de mi abuela y...

— No te preocupes, no tienes porque explicarte, no es como si no te fueras a enterar, eres amiga de Sasuke —dijo Itachi con amabilidad.

— Si a eso se le puede llamar amistad —susurró Sakura—. Bueno, tienes razón, eso no importa. Dime, ¿cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes? Se que es una pregunta tonta porque tu condición es obvia, pero, quisiera saber como te encuentras animicamente.

Itachi le sonrió dulcemente, Sakura siempre preocupandose por él, claro todo porque ella estaba desde siempre enamorada de Sasuke y por ende se preocupaba por todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

— En realidad estoy, o estaba muy tranquilo —contestó el Uchiha mayor.

Sakura acercó la silla de madera que habia en la habitación a la cama donde estaba Itachi.

— ¿Estabas? —preguntó al sentarse.

— Si, bueno, cuando supe lo que me había pasado lo tomé todo muy bien, pero esta mañana tuve unas pesadillas muy extrañas y sentí... Miedo, miedo a lo que viene, a como llevare mi vida, que ya no sera más mi vida, de ahora en adelante, a... Perdón, no debería de estar diciendo esto.

— No, no te preocupes —Sakura pusó su mano sobre la del pelinegro—, puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites Itachi-san, siempre que quieras hablar, yo voy a estar aqui...

La puerta se abrió y multiples pizadas sonaron dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Ita-chi! —saludaron varias voces al tiempo.

Sakura retiró su mano con suavidad y se levantó.

— ¿Chicos? —Itachi se sorprendió muchisímo, pensaba que sus amigos nunca irian.

— Bueno, yo los dejo, después te vengo a visitar Itachi-san, bueno si quieres —dijo Sakura antes de irse.

— Claro que si Sakura, cuando quieras, te estare esperando —le dedicó una bella sonrisa y se despidió con la mano.

La pelirosa salió dejando a Itachi con todos los Akatsuki.

Sasuke y Naruto iban llegando a la habitación de Itachi cuando vieron a Sakura salir y caminar en dirección al otro lado del pasillo. Ambos se miraron extrañados.

— ¿Le dijiste antes que a mi?

— ¿A que hora le avisaste?

Preguntaron el rubio y el azabache al mismo tiempo. Volvieron a enviarse miradas extrañadas y giraron a donde iba la pelirosa.

— ¡Eh, Sakura! —gritó Naruto.

— No se grita en los hospitales —lo reprendió con una mirada molesta un enfermero que iba pasando— ¡Doctora Tsubaki, espere!

— No que no se grita —exclamó Naruto viendo a su mejor amigo. Sasuke solo alzó la ceja y negó con la cabeza.

Sakura regresó lo que habia caminado y se paró frente a ambos chicos.

**. . . . . . . . **

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Y espero actualizar pronto, bueno, cuidense, nos leemos. Y muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
